1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a flexible printed wiring board that is connected to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-190157 discloses an electronic device that employs a flexible printed wiring board provided with a coverlay film for protecting conductor patterns formed on the board. The flexible printed wiring board has a front portion that comprises an exposed portion at which the conductor patterns are exposed from the coverlay film, and a dam portion formed integral with the coverlay film to partition the conductor patterns. The width of the dam portion is gradually reduced toward its front end.
In the flexible printed wiring board, the dam portion has a function of guiding a connector chip when the connector is engaged with the wiring board, thereby preventing the connector chip from being mounted on the dam.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional flexible printed wiring board, there is no consideration as to how to guide the connector along the width of the wiring board when the connector is engaged with the wiring board. For example, although a guide is formed for preventing the connector from being displaced along the longitudinal axis of the connector engagement port, there is no means for guiding the flexible printed wiring board to a preset position along an axis that intersects the longitudinal axis of the connector engagement port. Accordingly, when the flexible printed wiring board is engaged with the connector, it is necessary to pay attention not to damage the coverlay film, which degrades the convenience.